La Discípulo
by Ikhny Shy
Summary: Levy decide entrenar para mejorar sus habilidades y los resultados en las misiones, pero entrenamiento tiene un maestro muy exigente. GajeelxLevy
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a Todos! **Nueva en el Fandom de Fairy Tail! He pensado esta historia tratando de dormir a las 3am y tuve la imperiosa necesidad de escribirla, temiendo que todas las imágenes que me vinieron a la mente se me evaporaran al día siguiente (y es que eso pasa… seguido…)

La historia se sitúa después de la Batalla del Festival y antes de la partida del grupo de Natsu hacia el combate con Oración Seis.

**La Discípulo**

Ikny Shy

El gremio estaba tranquilo, los integrantes más alborotados habían salido a sus respectivas misiones y solo algunos magos se quedaban todavía en el gremio.

En una de las mesas del centro, un recién llegado equipo Shadow Gear comentaban entre ellos el éxito de su última misión, aunque los dos miembros masculinos del equipo obviaban mencionar las múltiples heridas que cada uno tenía en el cuerpo.

Levy no opinaba demasiado, miraba hacia el frente con la vista perdida, recordaba el momento que llegó a la ciudad, cargando a sus dos compañeros como pudo, recargado uno en cada brazo y logró con sus últimas fuerzas llegar al hospital de Magnolia… Como habían salido tan heridos de una misión completada satisfactoriamente? La maga negó con la cabeza, tratando de no pensar en ello y sonreir ampliamente como sus dos amigos, festejar con ellos que pese a todo las cosas no habían salido mal y por sobre todo lo malo… tenían una abundante recompensa en sus manos…

Pero sin embargo no podía, los resultados no le satisfacían…

-¿Qué piensas Levy-chan? – Preguntó entusiasmado Jet –Deberíamos elegir otra misión como esta, ¿Verdad? – Levy pensó que su compañero había enloquecido. Ladeó con la cabeza levemente buscando una respuesta a su pregunta…

-Yo… yo creo que deberíamos entrenar más. –

-Estoy de acuerdo con Levy-chan. – Apuntó Droy dejando solo a Jet con su propuesta. –Hay que comenzar a entrenar cuanto antes. –

-Sí. – Aceptó Levy –Pero… por separado. –

-¡¿Separados? – Exclamaron Jet y Droy al unísono y todo el gremio volteó para escucharlos, ¿El equipo Shadow Gear separados?

-Sí… - Levy miró a su alrededor avergonzada por las miradas de sus compañeros. –Tal vez debamos pulir nuestras habilidades individualmente. –

-Pero Levy… - Intervino Jet angustiado. –Somos un equipo… debemos entrenar todos juntos… -

La imagen de sus dos compañeros salvándola del último feroz ataque de su adversario le vino a la mente como un relámpago. El golpe fue devastador para sus dos mejores amigos y también para el enemigo que agotó su poder mágico con aquella arremetida.

-Lo siento chicos… pero yo quisiera entrenar por mi cuenta. –

-¿Y que pasará con las misiones? – Cuestionó Droy.

-Pues… Solo denme una semana… Por favor, chicos. –

Gajeel, de espaldas a la mesa, escuchaba la conversación con su agudo oído. Una mueca de desagrado se instaló en sus duras facciones, pero involuntariamente seguía escuchando lo que sus compañeros de gremio hablaban…

_-Lo mejor que puede hacer esa chica es deshacerse de esos dos idiotas. – _

El cazador de Dragones, observó de soslayo como la enana maga se retiraba del gremio con aire de decisión en sus pasos, mientras los otros dos miembros del equipo se quedaban atrás angustiados y preocupados por la inesperada actitud de su amiga.

Al día siguiente, Levy se calzó unos tenis, cambió su atuendo habitual por un pantalón de gimnasia y una musculosa azul, se amarró el cabello y salió de su apartamento trotando con expresión decidida.

Durante la noche, la joven maga había leído unos cuantos libros con conjuros que quería aprovechar y también se enfocó en aquellos que explicaban ejercicios aeróbicos y de defensa personal, en pocas palabras, se aseguró de llevar consigo el conocimiento necesario para tener éxito en su entrenamiento… o eso es lo que ella pensaba…

Detuvo su trote a las afueras de la ciudad, donde había un extenso campo recortado por un pequeño arroyo y bordeado por una hilera de árboles. La joven creyó que ese sería un buen lugar para comenzar. Aspiró aire muy fuerte, sacó su pluma de su bolsillo y las palabras comenzaron a tomar vida hacia el otro lado del arroyo…

No muy lejos de su posición, recostado sobre la rama de un árbol, Gajeel observaba con una enana sonrisa los esfuerzos de Levy. Debía admitir que había sentido curiosidad por el tipo de entrenamiento que la chica tendría, aunque se decepcionó al ver que eran solo ejercicios ideados por ella, el Cazador de Dragones creyó que presenciaría un interesante entrenamiento…

_-Tsk! Pero que más podía esperar de ésta chica… Que iluso! – _Se regañó a sí mismo, pero continúo observando divertido.

Levy había empezado a correr, arrojando hechizos hacia el otro lado del campo, tratando de coordinar su poder mágico con algo de agilidad física. Hasta ella se daba cuenta que su corrida no era lo suficientemente veloz y que cualquier adversario la destruiría. Se detuvo a respirar hondas bocanadas de aire, mientras sostenía sus rodillas. Gajeel continuaba observándola desde las alturas, disfrutando el cansancio de su compañera …

-Rayos! – Protestó Levy frustrada y volteó preparando una posición de defensa.

_-Esto será divertido… - _ Pensó Gajeel y se acomodó en la rama para mirar mejor el espectáculo.

Y sí que era un espectáculo… Levy saltaba y esquivaba golpes imaginarios con tanta torpeza que el indiscreto espectador tuvo que taparse la boca para no estallar en carcajadas. La chica continuaba con su entrenamiento obviamente disconforme con su curso…

Levy se dejó caer en el pasto de rodillas… no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo… si estaba bien o mal… si sus golpes funcionarían… si su defensa serviría… Frustrada le dio un golpe seco al césped y se levantó…

Gejeel la miró sorprendido… la expresión decidida de Levy y su afán por mejorar lo tomaron desprevenido…

_-Hubiera jurado que para esta altura esa niña habría abandonado esta absurda idea… - _Comenzó a bajar del árbol inseguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y caminó lentamente hacia Levy procurando parecer casual y a su vez desinteresado.

Levy escuchó pasos detrás de ella y volteó rápidamente. Ahogó un grito al ver quien se aproximaba y retrocedió un par de pasos inconscientemente…

-Gajeel-kun….. – Murmuró algo asustada.

-Hey, no tienes que asustarte. – Masculló Gajeel con voz grave. Levy lo miró seria y el cazador de dragones se rascó detrás de la cabeza. –Em… Estás haciendo todo mal. –

-¿Eh? –

-Así no lograrás nada. – Le dijo con un tono que mezclaba el regaño con algo parecido al desprecio. Levy se sintió ofendida y se cruzó de brazos.

-No recuerdo haberte pedido opinión. –

-No. – Sonrió Gajeel –Pero podrías pedirme ayuda. – Levy se sorprendió al principio, pero miró hacia abajo desconfiada.

-Gracias por tu oferta, Gajeel… pero seguiré sola… - A él no le agradaba en absoluto el rechazo, por lo que decidió presionar un poco más a su enana compañera. Se colocó en una posición de ataque y la miró fijamente…

-¿Crees que con tu entrenamiento bastaría para enfrentarte a mi? – Preguntó desafiante y una mirada de horror cruzó el rostro de Levy. Gajeel recordó el origen de aquel temor y abandonó su postura inmediatamente.-Lo siento… yo solo… quería ayudarte… -

Levy no respondió nada y el joven mago de hierro comenzó su camino fuera del área de entrenamiento de ella.

Por su parte la maga lo observó temerosa. En su interior algo presionaba por detenerlo y la posibilidad de darle una oportunidad se hizo camino entre la desconfianza y el temor…

-_Después de todo… - _Pensó Levy –_Él nos ayudó tanto… él me protegió de Laxus… -_

-Gajeel… espera… -

Él volteó al escuchar su nombre y una involuntaria sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Levy trotó hacia él y lo miró con sus ojos llenos de brillo, el temor parecía haberse disuelto…

-Gajeel-kun… lo siento… ¿Podrías ayudarme a entrenar? –

Gajeel asintió con la cabeza levemente y se preguntó que habrá pasado por la mente de la joven para cambiar tan drásticamente su elección.

Sin importarle demasiado aquello palmeó la cabeza de Levy suavemente.

-No te preocupes, enana. Con mi entrenamiento serás una gran maga. –

Continuará…

Y aquí va el primer capítulo de esta historia. Espero ansiosa sus comentarios y si le erré en algo me encantaría que me lo dijeran, ya que es la primera vez que escribo de esta serie.

Hasta el próximo!

Ikny


	2. Chapter 2

**La Discípulo II**

Ikhny Shy

Levy estaba nerviosa. Le temía al nuevo integrante del gremio, pero a su vez quería creer en él.

Sabía que si sus amigos, Jet y Droy se enteraban de su "maestro" a ambos les daría un ataque…

_-Y a mí también me hubiera dado un ataque si alguien me decía que entrenaría con él… - _

Imágenes fugaces de la noche en la que él los atacó volvieron a invadir su mente e inconscientemente se tocó el abdomen donde le había tatuado el símbolo de Lord Phamtom, pero antes que la chica se atemorizara aún más, recordó el incidente con Laxus y sonrió.

_-Gajeel es uno de los nuestros ahora… - _ Sintiéndose más confiada se cambió su ropa por pijamas y se preparó para tratar de dormir un poco –_No tengo porque temerle… -_

Gajeel se encontraba sentado sobre la azotea de un edificio, observando el imponente cielo nocturno. Su semblante serio y sus facciones rígidas sugerían que meditaba en algo profundamente, el joven cazador de dragones sentía un profundo desconocimiento de sí mismo, estaba confundido y aturdido por la cantidad de sentimientos que se alborotaban en su pecho… ¿Desde cuándo sentía tanta cantidad de emociones juntas? Miró su hombro, que ahora exponía el símbolo de su nuevo gremio, Fairy Tail…

_-Podrá ser que… en este gremio todos nos volvemos un poco locos…. – _

Levy miró el despertador sobresaltada por los fuertes ruidos en su puerta.

-Son las 5am, ¿Quién puede molestar a esta hora? – Gruñendo por lo bajo, la joven maga se levantó de la cama y caminó tambaleándose hasta la puerta. -¿Quién es? – Preguntó somnolienta

El otro lado no le contestaron nada y volvieron a golpear fuerte la puerta. Levy se asomó por la mirilla y se sorprendió de ver a Gajeel frente a su puerta. Abrió lo suficiente para asomarse tímidamente y fregándose un ojo se quejó con voz cansada…

-Gajeel-kun… son las 5am… - Gajeel la miró serio, de brazos cruzados y respondió con voz ronca.

-Es una buena hora para entrenar. –

-Pero… estoy cansada. – Se volvió a quejar Levy y él solo la miró con aire severo levantando una ceja. –De acuerdo, de acuerdo… ya voy…. – Y le cerró la puerta en la cara. Gajeel sonrió levemente y esperó con paciencia apoyando su espalda contra la pared.

El entrenamiento comenzó apenas Levy dejó su casa. Comenzaron con trote suave por Magnolia hacia las afueras de la ciudad, rumbo al sitio que había elegido ella el día anterior. Las primeras cuadras, Levy se sentía nerviosa, pensado en que pasaría si alguien del gremio los viera juntos, pero enseguida esos pensamientos desaparecieron mientras su mente se distendía mientras trotaba.

El clima era ideal, el sol a penas asomaba sus primeros rayos y solo una brisa suave acompañaba sus pasos hacia el descampado.

Llegaron al mismo sitio del día anterior y Gajeel le aconsejó hacer algunos ejercicios de elongación antes de empezar el entrenamiento.

Trató de contener una carcajada al ver como Levy se esforzaba por llegar a tocar las puntas de sus pies con sus manos, ella se sintió algo ofendida, pero Gajeel (entre risas) la consoló diciéndole que con el tiempo podría llegar a tocar el piso con sus palmas. Levy volvió a repetir el ejercicio y hasta a ella le causó gracia su dificultad para llegar a sus pies.

-Muy bien… creo que lo mejor para ti es entrenar tu agilidad. –

-¿Porqué agilidad? – Preguntó Levy confundida. Gajeel la miró de arriba abajo y asintió con la cabeza.

-Eres pequeña. – La maga se sonrojó notoriamente enfadada. Gajeel continúo sin importarle. –Tu cuerpo liviano te permitirá ser veloz, con ello podrás evadir cualquier ataque fácilmente y luego atacar con velocidad. – Ella asintió con la cabeza entendiendo la lógica tras sus palabras. –Comencemos.-

Sin advertirle, Gajeel lanzó un puñetazo que se detuvo a solo unos milímetros de la nariz de Levy. La maga lo miró con miedo y el Cazador de Dragones le devolvió una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Qué rayos haces? – Se quejó él bajando el puño.

-Eso quisiera saber. – Respondió Levy ofendida.

-Tienes que esquivar el puño. –

-¿Cómo iba a saberlo si no me dices lo que vas a hacer? –

-Ahora lo sabes. Esquívalo! –

Y una vez más el puño de Gajeel arremetió hacia el rostro de Ley, solo que esta vez, más preparada, la Maga pudo hacerse a un lado.

-Mucho mejor. Pero debes ser más rápida. –

-Yo no sabía que el entrenamiento…. – Detuvo su frase cuando otra vez la mano de Gajeel se acercó con violencia a su rostro. – Aaaaah! Gajeeeel! – Su compañero continuaba lanzando golpes, mientras ella los esquivaba torpemente al principio, pero luego de un rato de continuar de esa manera, la joven se concentró en el ejercicio comprendiendo que "su maestro" no se iba a detener.

Gajeel sonrió satisfecho al notar un rápido progreso en "su estudiante" pues Levy ahora evadía sus ataques con facilidad, su expresión se veía mucho más concentrada que al inicio del ejercicio y por más variados que fuesen los ataques, ella los esquivaba todos.

-Muy bien… - Le dijo Gajeel deteniendo su arremetida y secándose la traspiración de su frente con su antebrazo. Levy lo miró y sonrió complacida.

-Gracias, Gajeel. –

-Esto no termina… fue solo calentamiento. – Gajeel se paró en posición de ataque. –Respira hondo. – Levy obedeció al instante. -Ponte en guardia. – Otra vez le hizo caso sin dudar. –Y concéntrate lo más que puedas… Esta vez no sé si podré detenerme antes de golpearte. – Levy asintió algo dudosa esta vez, volvió a respirar hondo y miró los puños de Gajeel concentrándose. –Muy bien, pequeña… allá voy! –

El ataque fue como una ráfaga de viento, Levy esquivó solo el primer golpe, pero ya el segundo no lo pudo ver. Gajeel intentó otro golpe más, que tampoco pudo evitar y se detuvo. Levy quedó tirada en el suelo, con unas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

-Se ve que no estás preparada para eso todavía. – Gajeel le extendió una mano y la ayudó a levantarse. –Lo siento. –

-No tienes que disculparte. – Respondió Levy comprensiva. –Es solo el primer día de entrenamiento… Confío que me ayudarás a esquivar ese ataque, ¿Verdad? – Gajeel asintió con la cabeza.

-Te daré un consejo, mira… - Se paró detrás de ella y le tomó las manos extendiéndoselas hacia delante. Gajeel no pudo evitar pensar lo pequeñas y frágiles que se veían las manos de Levy en las suyas. Movió la cabeza haciendo cualquier pensamiento referente a un lado y continuó. –Sería mejor que las colocaras de esta forma, así te defiendes mejor y flexiona un poco más tus rodillas…-

El rostro de Levy ardía intensamente, sintiendo el cuerpo de Gajeel tan cerca. Se sorprendió a sí misma, pues lo que sentía no tenía nada que ver con el miedo… más bien… le agradaba… Tratando de atender a lo que el Cazador de Dragones decía, hizo el pensamiento a un lado y su cuerpo obedeció a las instrucciones…

-Muy bien… Practiquemos otra vez… - Gajeel se puso en guardia y Levy lo imitó. -¿Preparada? – Insegura, la maga asintió con la cabeza. –Respira profundo… ahí voy… -

Gajeel la volvió a atacar, con la velocidad que había usado en el ejercicio inicial, una vez más Levy evitaba los ataques con facilidad. Él intensificó gradualmente los golpes y ella no parecía darse cuenta que se movían más rápido, de hecho y para sorpresa de Gajeel, la defensa de Levy se hacía tan violenta que lo obligaba a retroceder cada vez más…

_-_Muy bien! Es realmente sorprendente! – La felicitó mientras continuaba con el ataque. El comentario distrajo a Levy y sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas, antes que un golpe certero se estrellara contra su cara y la empujara hacia atrás.

-Jejeje, lo siento, Gajeel… me distraje… - Le dijo frotándose su mejilla y sonriendo apenada.

-Creo que es suficiente de este ejercicio por hoy. -

-Nono, continuemos. – Insistió ella tercamente, poniéndose de pie. Gajeel apoyó su mano sobre la cabeza de ella afectuosamente.

-Dejemos los golpes por hoy. Quiero ver que tan rápido corres, hasta donde terminan los árboles. –

Gajeel se paró en posición para una carrera y Levy se colocó a su lado preparada también.

-Si yo gano, me pagas la cena. – Dijo Levy sonriente, sin pensar realmente lo que dijo. Gajeel la miró sorprendido y asintió levemente inseguro del significado de aquello. –Preparados, listos…. Ya! –

Ambos salieron a máxima velocidad, corriendo casi a la par, pero como era de esperarse Gajeel se adelantó con facilidad, dejando una nube de polvo detrás. Levy lo miró decidida y apuró su marcha lo más que sus piernas le daban.

_-Si yo gano, me pagas la cena… - _La frase se repitió en la mente del mago. _–Acaso… será que… -_

La imagen de sus manos sosteniendo los pequeños dedos de Levy se coló en su mente adhiriéndose al comentario de "su estudiante" _–Nah, no puede ser… - _Y aceleró su paso concentrado…

Levy se detuvo mirando a "su maestro" sorprendida y sonrió de lado preguntándose en que estaría pensando el joven. Lo esperó apoyada contra el último árbol de la hilera mientras Gejeel continuaba corriendo lejos de la meta habiéndola pasado sin siquiera darse cuenta…

Cuando finalmente el Cazador de Dragones descubrió lo alejado que estaba del lugar de entrenamiento y volvió, Levy esperaba dormida debajo del árbol-meta. Él sonrió, casi con ternura al verla y la levantó en sus brazos con una delicadeza que no sabía que alguien como él podría tener.

_-Sí que eres alguien increíble, pequeña… - _Se permitió pensar el mago y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la ciudad…

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. Chapter 3

**La Discípulo III**

Ikhny Shy.

Gajeel se aproximaba a la casa de Levy con la maga en sus brazos, ella no se había despertado en todo el viaje. El Dragon Slayer se sorprendía de ver la paz con que la chica dormía y al verla acurrucada contra su pecho, una sensación cálida inundaba su interior…

_-¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo? – _Se preguntó el mago ignorando el origen de ese sentimiento.

-Levy-chan! – Gajeel levantó la cabeza al escuchar el grito y volteó a ver quién llamaba. -¿Qué le hiciste, Gajeel? – Lucy se detuvo frente a él con una mirada enfadada que intentaba (sin éxito) intimidar al Dragon Slayer.

-Nada. Se quedó dormida. – Respondió él simplemente. Lucy lo miró con desconfianza.

-¿Dónde? ¿Y porque la tienes TÚ en brazos? – Cansado de las preguntas, Gajeel acercó su rostro al de Lucy mirándola seriamente.

-No tengo porque responderte nada. – Levy comenzó a abrir los ojos, al ser despertada por la discusión entre Lucy y Gajeel. –Mira lo que lograste, la despertaste. –

Extrañada al escuchar aquellas palabras, Levy abrió los ojos inmediatamente para encontrarse con el rostro serio de Gajeel, miró hacia abajo encontrándose en los brazos del mago.

-Aaaaah! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué me estás cargando así? – Preguntó alarmada y Galeel la soltó haciéndola caer sentada en el suelo.

-Gajeel! – Exclamó Lucy reprendiéndolo. –Eso es muy cruel. –

-Las dos son muy ruidosas. Me largo. –

Dicho eso comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa. Levy se refregaba la espalda dolorida por el golpe que acababa de darse cuando Gajeel la soltó, pero al verlo alejarse se levantó y corrió hacia él.

-Espera, Gajeel! – Él no se detuvo, ni volteó.

-Gajeel! – Levy corrió más rápido hasta detenerse frente a él. La mirada severa del Dragon Slayer detuvo su impulso y se quedó callada mirándolo. Él pasó por al lado de ella para seguir camino.

-Mañana en el mismo lugar a la misma hora. Has la entrada en calor para llegar, ¿De acuerdo? –

-Sí… -

Gajeel siguió camino luego de darle las instrucciones a su alumna y Levy se quedó en su lugar mirando el suelo, algo en su interior le exigía que lo detuviera, por alguna razón quería continuar a su lado aunque sea… un poco más… Pero, a la vez, se sentía paralizada y confundida, Gajeel le transmitía demasiadas emociones juntas y Levy no sabía a cuál responder.

Lucy se acercó a su amiga preocupada y buscó su mirada. Se sorprendió al ver la confusión que nadaba en aquellos ojos marrones, usualmente llenos de júbilo…

-¿Qué sucede, Levy? –

-No lo sé. – Le respondió con honestidad. –Lucy… creo que… creo que me gusta Gajeel. –

-¿QUEEEEE? –

* * *

_-Si yo gano, me pagas la cena… -_

Las palabras de Levy se repetían en su mente incansablemente, para Gajeel, Levy no se había dado cuenta del efecto que esa simple frase podría tener en él, pero el Dragon slayer se sentía hipnotizado por esas palabras, por la expresión de ella al decírselo, por la sonrisa que le dedicó en ese momento, y por todas las imágenes que su mente estaba coleccionando de ella, todas hermosas…

Gajeel movió la cabeza hacia los lados, tratando de alejar a la pequeña maga de sus pensamientos.

-_Que estúpido sentimental me estoy poniendo… - _Se regañó con furia, pero el rostro sonriente de Levy seguía presente en él. –_De todas las mujeres…¿Me tenía que gustar justo ella…? - _

Gajeel se dejó caer sobre el sillón de su casa y suspiró de cansancio, quitándose sus botas con los pies. Cerró los ojos y esperó quedarse dormido pronto, tratando en vano de olvidar el tema…

* * *

-No lo puedo creer, Levy. – Dijo Lucy en un tono que parecía mezclar la pena con la preocupación.

-Yo tampoco. – Respondió la maga aún con algo de confusión en sus facciones.

-Pero… después de lo que les hizo a Jey y a Droy… y a ti, Levy, ¿Cómo puede ser? –

-No lo sé… - Levy desvió la mirada de su amiga a la taza de té que reposaba en sus manos. –Es que… cuando comencé a conocerlo mejor… - Agudizó la mirada en el líquido oscuro como si allí encontrara las palabras que describen sus sentimientos. –No es el mismo que cuando estaba en Phantom… ahora es diferente… -

-Es aterrador. – Comentó Lucy y Levy rió ladeando la cabeza.

-Al principio sí, pero… - La maga se sonrojó levemente y se mordió el labio inferior al recordar cuando él le enseñó la posición de defensa. –Pero cuando baja la guardia… se deja ver tal cual es… - Pensó en haber despertado en sus brazos y se lamentó en cómo acabó en el suelo. –Es… distinto… -

Lucy la miró por varios segundos, tratando de encontrar que decir. Suspiró y se dejó caer hacia atrás en la silla y dedicándole una sonrisa a su amiga, sujetó su mano para captar su atención.

-¿Estás segura de lo que sientes? –

-Aún no… pero… -

-Tendrás que averiguarlo. Esto del entrenamiento te ayudará a darte cuenta si sientes algo por él realmente. –

-¿Y qué hago si… si descubro que… que sí me gusta? –

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo para entonces. –

* * *

Al día siguiente,

Levy llegó trotando al lugar de entrenamiento. Estaba más nerviosa y ansiosa de lo que esperaba. Gajeel ya se encontraba en el lugar aguardando la llegada de su alumna con los brazos cruzados y mirando el río que cortaba el terreno. Levy se aproximó caminando lentamente, como si tuviera miedo de acercársele.

-Gajeel… Buen día.- Saludó gentilmente llamando su atención. Gajeel se dio vuelta, pero evadió su mirada.

-Comencemos. – Le señaló hacia el frente y con voz autoritaria indicó. –Corre cinco vueltas a los árboles. –

-Sí… -

Levy comenzó a correr y Gajeel la observó desde su posición con la expresión seria y dura, como si estuviese enfadado, mientras en su interior luchaba por permanecer con esa postura rígida o dejarse llevar un poco y mostrar algo de sus crecientes emociones.

_-Que estupidez. – _Pensó, negándose a "ablandarse" _–Como si a ella le interesara lo que yo sienta… -_ La observó corriendo alrededor de los árboles. _–Aún tiembla un poco cuando me acerco… -_

La alumna terminó las vueltas indicadas y esperó paciente otra instrucción de su maestro. Gajeel seguía evitando su mirada y Levy se preocupaba al pensar que quizás esté enojado con ella.

-Abdominales. 3 series de 15, ya. –

Sin protestar, Levy se tiró al suelo y comenzó con el ejercicio.

-Más arriba y más rápido. –

Gajeel la observaba fijamente, ahora que ella estaba concentrada en su trabajo físico.

-Muy bien, pequeña. – La felicitó cuando acabó las series. Levy no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al escuchar su voz ablandarse. –Ahora flexiones de brazos. También 3 series de 15. –

Otra vez sin objeciones, Levy obedeció. Una vez terminado ese ejercicio, Gajeel se paró frente a ella con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo burlonamente le dijo

-Ahora debes elongar tus músculos, así no te dolerán luego. –

Levy se levantó, recordando el día anterior y una vez más trató de tocar la punta de sus pies con sus dedos, descubriendo para su desilusión que todavía no llegaba ni un poquito a sus pies.

-Esto no es milagroso. Llevará algo de tiempo. – La consoló él, notando la expresión de su rostro. –Tratemos agilidad otra vez. Volveré a atacarte, concéntrate, iré incrementando velocidad. –

-Sí… - Levy se paró en posición al igual que Gajeel.

-Respira profundo. Presta atención y… aquí voy! –

Los puños de Gajeel otra vez arremetieron con velocidad y poder, pero Levy pudo esquivarlos fácilmente. Él incrementó la velocidad y otra vez ella los esquivó sin problemas…

-Detente, detende, Gajeel! – Le pidió ella mientras esquivaba puños. Él lo hizo y la observó extrañado.

-¿Qué sucede? –

-Eso quisiera saber yo. – Respondió Levy.

-¿De qué hablas? –

-Hay algo diferente… tus golpes son diferentes… ¿Qué ocurre? –

-Qué cosas tan raras dices, pequeña. Continuemos. –

-No. – Se plantó ella desafiante. –Hay algo distinto, quiero saber que es. –

-¿Quieres que te golpee con todo mi poder, niña? – Amenazó él con un tono desafiante. Levy levantó la barbilla con orgullo y respondió.

-Intentémoslo. –

Gajeel se paró en posición y comenzó a reunir poder en su cuerpo para el ataque. Levy se preparó para su defensa y ambos se miraron a los ojos fijamente.

-No, tú estás loca. – Gajeel bajó su postura de ataque mientras Levy continuaba con la suya.

-Si no me atacas yo lo haré. –

-¿Estás cambiando mi ejercicio? – Levy no le respondió y Gajeel sonrió. –Me gusta que tengas iniciativa, vamos, atácame. – El "me gusta" provocó que la maga bajara la guardia un momento y su decisiva mirada cambió abruptamente. –Vamos, pequeña, atácame! –

-Sí…- Levy volvió a concentrarse, tomó aire profundamente y corrió hacia Gajeel.

Era de esperarse que el Dragon Slayer evitara todos los golpes que Levy lanzaba con facilidad. La maga se sentía algo frustrada al notar la diferencia abismal de poderes, de todas formas continuó golpeando y golpeando esperando poder, aunque sea, rozar su rostro.

Gajeel sonrió extrañamente y al evadir uno de los puños de Levy, la tomó por el brazo y la sujetó fuertemente de haciéndola voltear quedando de espaldas a él con su brazo detrás. Levy lo miró sorprendida y antes que pudiera preguntar algo el mago acercó su rostro al suyo de tal forma que el cálido aliento de Gajeel rozó su mejilla, Levy se sonrojó ferozmente al sentirlo…

-Si me golpeas aunque sea una vez… te invito a cenar… - Le susurró él cerca de su oído. Levy solo atinó a asentir y se separaron. Se miraron fijamente, Gajeel sonriendo y Levy con una expresión que notaba su confusión y además agregaba unas mejillas totalmente sonrojadas.

-Atácame, pequeña. – Comandó Gajeel y Levy arremetió con todas sus fuerzas.

El mago no esperaba tal cambio en los ataques de su alumna. Su velocidad había aumentado y aunque él lograba evadir todos los ataques, notó que la fuerza impresa en cada uno de los golpes también era mayor…

_-Vaya, vaya… no esperaba que te sintieras motivada con eso… - _ La miró fijamente mientras ella lo atacaba y un simple pensamiento lo obligó a bajar la guardia un segundo. _–Tal vez… ella también… -_

Un pequeño puño encontró su mejilla con toda su fuerza, que para Gajeel no era más que una picadura de mosquito. Ambos se quedaron paralizados, Levy aún con su puño en la mejilla de él…

-Muy bien, pequeña… te has ganado una cena… -

CONTINUARÁ…


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANTE: ****Esta historia está ubicada temporalmente luego de la Batalla del Festival y antes de Oración Seis y basada en el Animé de Fairy Tail. **

**La Discípulo IV**

Ikhny Shy.

Acordaron encontrarse a las 22:00hs en un modesto restaurante de un pueblo cercano a Magnolia. Gajeel sabía que los miembros de Fairy Tail enloquecerían si supieran de ese pequeño encuentro entre ellos.

_-Como si a mi me importara la opinión del resto… - _Pensó, aunque la sugerencia había sido suya.

No quería admitirlo ni siquiera par así mismo, pero el Dragon Slayer estaba nervioso y a su vez algo ansioso. En su interior se albergaba una delgada esperanza y comenzaba a tener expectativas altas para esa velada. A pesar de su rudo exterior, Gajeel por dentro poseía algo de ternura y para él sus sentimientos comenzaban a aclararse cada vez más. Levy le gustaba… y mucho… El problema ahora era hacérselo saber a la joven maga que solo recientemente parecía cómoda con la cercanía del ex Phantom .

Eran las 21:45hs y Gajeel ya estaba esperando en el Restaurante.

* * *

A Levy le costó elegir un atuendo indicado para la ocasión, se sentía extraña pues quería verse bella para la cena, pero no quería que se notara que se había esforzado para ello. Quería verse bien, pero casual. Atractiva pero no desesperada…

Se cambió el vestido varias veces y desecho distintos peinados hasta que acabó dejándose el cabello suelto. Se había maquillado y luego se lo quitó creyendo que era demasiado… después se volvió a maquillar de forma más suave y sutil.

Todos sus preparativos, divagaciones y rodeos acabaron por retrasarla haciendo la que la maga de escritura sólida saliera a penas a las 21:40hs de su casa, teniendo 40min de viaje hasta el pueblo acordado. Levy tenía asegurados 20min tarde…

_-Maldición… -_

Salió corriendo de su dormitorio, preocupada por su demora. Su cabello suelto se alborotó en su carrera echando a perder toda su dedicación, Levy trató de ignorar el detalle y continuó corriendo rumbo a la estación.

Casi llegando, una voz familiar la llamó desde la esquina, Levy trató de ignorarlo y siguió, pero él persistió acompañado de su inseparable amigo…

_-No puede estar pasándome esto ahora…. – _Pensó deteniéndose frustrada. –_Por favor… que se vayan rápido… -_

* * *

Gajeel miró el reloj que colgaba en la pared del restaurante. Estaba de brazos cruzados, con sus ojos rojos fijos en las agujas del reloj que marcaban los primeros 10min del retraso de Levy. El Dragon Slayer suspiró frustrado y sonrió…

_-Mujeres… -_

* * *

-Levy-chan… ¿Porqué tan apurada? – Preguntó con curiosidad el Dragon Slayer de Fuego. Levy sonrió nerviosa y respondió rápidamente.

-Tengo que tomar el tren… - Comenzó a caminar hacia atrás. –Y… debo darme prisa porque… puedo perderlo… -

-¿Y a donde vas? – Inquirió Happy, volando junto a la cabeza de Natsu.

-Tengo que….. comprar un libro… - La mentira fue más que obvia, Natsu y Happy la miraron con desconfianza y Levy volvió a retroceder.

-¿Un libro? No hay librerías abiertas a esta hora, Levy-chan. – Comentó el Gato parlante preocupado. -¿Estás metida n algún lío, Levy? ¿Dónde están Jet y Droy? –

-Nononono, nada que ver. – Exclamó nerviosa. –En Middeltown hay una librería que… -

A lo lejos se escuchó el silbido de un tren. Levy detuvo su pésima mentira y miró en dirección a la estación.

-No puede ser… -

Dejando a sus compañeros abruptamente, Levy se echó a correr nuevamente. Natsu y Happy se miraron extrañados y luego volvieron su atención a la chica que corría desesperada por la calle.

-Algo raro le pasa, ¿Verdad Natsu? –

-Ya lo creo… - Sonriendo ampliamente Natsu comenzó a correr tras de Levy.

-Natsu, ¿A dónde vas? –

-Vamos, Happy! Averigüemos que está pasando! – Happy voló alcanzando a su amigo, conservando en su rostro una mueca de preocupación.

-Pero, Natsu… No está bien que nos metamos en esto… -

-¿Por qué no? Si una amiga está en problemas hay que ayudarla! –

-Aye! – Exclamó Happy más convencido.

-Además… no tenemos otra cosa que hacer… - Agregó Natsu innecesariamente.

* * *

Por cuarta vez Gajeel rechazó la oferta del camarero de acercarle un menú. El Dragon Slayer sentía su furia arder al ver el reloj marcando las 22:30hs. Sentía la mirada de los demás sobre él y los espantaba con un rápido soslayo. Lo único que podría calmar su ira era la pequeña figura de Levy McGarden entrando por la puerta…

Cosa que no ocurrió…

* * *

A Levy no le estaba yendo nada bien. El tren ya había partido y el próximo tardaría 20min en salir. La maga sentía una enorme angustia en su pecho y sus ojos se le irritaron por la fuerza de sus lágrimas.

_-Gajeel… espérame por favor…-_

Sin que ella se diera cuenta, Happy y Natsu la observaban de cerca, preocupados y curiosos por la amarga expresión de su usualmente alegre amiga.

-Natsu… creo que tenías razón… algo debe haber sucedido con Jet y Droy… -

Natsu asintió con la cabeza, preguntándose que pudo haber pasado con los dos miembros faltantes de Shadow Gear y porque Levy planeaba ocuparse del asunto ella sola.

-Te ayudaremos, Levy… - Murmuró el Dragon Slayer juntando sus puños en señal de furia. –Nadie lastimará a mis compañeros. –

* * *

Lamentablemente al cumplirse 1 hora entera de retraso, Gajeel no quiso esperar más. Se levantó de la mesa furioso y caminó hacia la puerta decidido.

Se sentía dolido, traicionado y por sobre todo… se sentía un estúpido.

El Dragon Slayer apretó sus puños resistiendo la necesidad de golpear algo o a alguien, nunca se había sentido así, nunca se había permitido la vulnerabilidad que le ofreció a Levy y que (en vista de las circunstancias) ella no supo apreciar.

Esperando mitigar el dolor del plantón, Gajeel decidió gastar toda su energía en caminar de regreso a Magnolia.

Levy llegó al restaurante 23:02hs. Abrió las puertas desesperada y buscó con la mirada por las mesas sin ver a quien esperaba. Bajó los brazos derrotada y se sentó pesadamente en una silla sujetándose la cabeza amargamente.

-¿Le puedo servir algo? – Le preguntó el camarero cordialmente. Levy levantó la cabeza lentamente y lo miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Vio a un hombre alto moreno de cabello muy largo negro? – El camarero no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado. –Oh, sí. Estuvo aquí hasta hace un rato -. Levy bajó la mirada frustrada.

-Ya se fue… -

-Sí… recién se fue. –

-¿Recién…? ¿Cuándo? –

-Menos de cinco minutos… - Respondió el mozo mirando el reloj. Levy se levantó de un salto y sonriendo esperanzada salió corriendo del restaurante hacia la estación de tren.

Natsu y Happy miraban la escena desde la vitrina sin escuchar nada de lo que ocurría dentro.

-Esto es muy extraño, Happy… -

-Aye… -

-Entremos… -

* * *

En su corrida, Levy rogaba que Gajeel hubiera decidido tomar el tren para regresar a Magnolia, en su interior corría un desesperado deseo por verlo y sin que se detuviera a razonarlo, sentía una enorme preocupación al pensar que él podría estar enojado… decepcionado…. Y que no quisiera verla más.

-_No!- _Exclamó en su mente y negó con la cabeza _–No debo pensar así… solo… solo tengo que explicarle… - _Se detuvo. -_¿Explicar qué? – _Pensó -_¿Qué no sabía cómo vestirme, peinarme o maquillarme? – _Se mordió el labio inferior y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –_Eso suena muy estúpido… - _Se regañó y pasó sus manos por su cabello despeinándose aún más.- _¿Qué quería verme bien para él? ¿Qué quería gustarle…? – _Un sentimiento cálido inundó su pecho y pese a las lágrimas, Levy sonrió _–Quería gustarle… Quiero gustarle… quiero gustarle a Gajeel… -_

Reanudó su marcha con mayor intensidad aún más decidida, teniendo presente en su mente que para solucionar este problema la única salida era confesándole al Dragon Slayer de Hierro sus recientemente descubiertos sentimientos.

* * *

Natsu salió del restaurante con sus puños flameantes, dentro del local los camareros trataban de apagar el fuego de una de las mesas que el Dragon Slayer incendio al golpearla con toda su ira…

-Gajeel… te voy a matar… - Gruñó furioso el pelirosado y captando el conocido rastro de su "compañero" siguió su olor por el camino que va a Magnolia.

-Espera, Natsu! – Exclamó Happy volando tras de él. -Tal vez haya otra explicación… - Trató de razonar el gato azul.-Deberíamos hablar con Levy primero -.

-Ya tratamos de hablar con Levy y no quiso decir nada. Debe tenerla amenazada. – Sugirió Natsu furioso. –Gajeel juega muy sucio… pero ahora le daré una lección! –

-Natsu… me parece que… Levy y Gajeel tenían una cita… - Natsu se detuvo abruptamente y miró a su compañero confundido. Luego se echó a reír a carcajadas.

-No seas ridículo, Happy! – Exclamó el mago sosteniéndose el estómago que le dolía por la risa. -¿Levy y Gajeel? Es absurdo! –

-Pero Natsu… -

-La única explicación es que Gajeel tiene secuestrados a Jet y a Droy y Levy está tratando de salvarlos. Debemos demostrarle a Levy que no está sola. Vamos Happy! –

-No lo sé… me parece que vamos a meternos en problemas, Natsu… -

* * *

A todo esto, ¿Dónde están Jet y Droy?

En el gremio, obviamente.

CONTINUARÁ...

Bueeeeeno, después de tantas semanas de retraso, aquí está el 4º Capítulo de esta historia! Gracias a todos por sus Reviews! Espero que este cap también les haya gustado.

Hasta el Próximo

Ikhny


	5. Chapter 5

**La Discípulo V**

*Ikhny Shy

Gajeel estaba más que furioso, indignado y (más que nada) dolido. Había confiado en Levy, incluso se había dejado ilusionar un poco -… _Que tonto…- _pensaba amargamente mientras se abría paso hacia Magnolia -_Cómo pude pensar…? – _Golpeó con fuerza un tronco de un árbol y gruñó lleno de ira.

Continuó su camino pensando como seguiría su relación con la maga de escritura sólida después de semejante plantón, cómo debería reaccionar cuando la vuelva a ver… qué debería decirle…

Gajeel se detuvo y cerró su puño con fuerza mirando el suelo, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó al enérgico Natsu acercarse a toda velocidad con su puño en alto el cual impactó en el rostro del Dragon Slayer de hierro y lo echó hacia atrás.

-Salamander, ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa? – Exclamó Gajeel levantándose de su lugar.

-Maldito… - Respondió el pelirosado apretando sus puños –Voy a preguntártelo solo una vez ¿Dónde están Jet y Droy? –

-Idiota! ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? – Exclamó el moreno.

-No te hagas, Gajeel… Vimos a Levy… Sabemos que algo le hiciste… Habla y tendré piedad contigo-

-¿Levy dijo que yo le hice algo? Esa… esa… maldita enana, me las va a pagar! –

-No hables así de Levy! – Natsu corrió a toda velocidad dispuesto a golpearlo nuevamente, sin contar la furia creciente de Gajeel que descargó contra él con una ráfaga de golpes y patadas que dejó a Salamander tirado en el suelo.

-Elegiste un mal momento para meterte conmigo Salamander, estoy de muy mal humor. – Murmuró Gajeel acercándose amenazador a su compañero de gremio –Aliento del Dragón de… -

-Espera Gajeel! – Intervino Happy volando para interponerse entre los dos Dragon Slayer –Natsu entendió todo mal! –

-Quítate gato o también… -

-Estabas esperando a Levy, ¿Verdad? ¿Ustedes tenían una cita? – Gajeel detuvo su ataque desconcertado por la pregunta indiscreta del gato volador, su rostro se tornó totalmente rojo y retrocedió unos pasos notándose nervioso.

-¿Cita? ¿Cómo se te ocurre, gato? –

-Te gusta! – Se burló Happy con su usual tono.

-No, claro que no! – Se defendió el mago moreno más rojo todavía. Natsu se levantó de su lugar frotándose la cabeza.

-No entiendo. ¿Una cita? ¿Para qué? – Gajeel se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado.

-Eso… no te importa Salamander. –

-Entonces es verdad! – Exclamó Happy volando en círculos. –Te gusta Levy! –

-Ya basta gato! – Volvió a gritar Gajeel avergonzado. –De todas formas… no importa… -

-Pero… si era una cita… ¿Porqué no la esperaste? – Preguntó Natsu confundido. –Creí que las citas eran para que… bueno… que dos personas…. Tú sabes…. Emmmm –

-Eres un idiota, cabeza de llama. –

-¿Cómo me llamaste? –

-De todas formas no importa. – Admitió caminando para seguir hacia Magnolia. –Ella nunca vino. –

-¿Cómo que no? Si nosotros la seguimos. Levy estaba buscándote. –

-Tsk. Ya dije que no importa. Me voy a casa. –

Natsu y Happy observaron confundidos a su compañero marcharse, el mago se cruzó de brazos y murmuró confundido…

-Realmente… nunca voy a entender estas cosas, Happy. –

-Lo sé, Natsu… -

* * *

Por otro lado… el destino parecía estar totalmente en contra de la maga de escritura sólida… Levy seguía esperando el tren para volver a Magnolia. Tenía el maquillaje corrido por algunas lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos y su vestimenta arrugada por las constantes corridas de un lado a otro.

Se paró frente a un ventanal de la estación mirándose en el reflejo del vidrio, limpió torpemente con sus dedos el maquillaje corrido debajo de sus ojos y alisó su vestido con sus palmas tratando de mejorar su aspecto…

_-Tranquila, Levy… - _Se dijo a sí misma –_Va a estar todo bien… solo tienes que explicarle lo que pasó… decirle lo que sientes… -_

_-Decirle lo que siento… - _Tan solo pensarlo le hacía llenarse de nervios y sus mejillas se tornaban rojas. Se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la mirada insegura de qué debía esperar como reacción de su actual entrenador…

* * *

Gajeel llegó a su casa luego de largas horas de caminata, estaba físicamente cansado y mentalmente agotado, lo único que pensaba era en acostarse y terminar esa amarga noche de una vez por todas.

Se sacó sus enormes botas y las arrojó desprolijamente en el living, luego se echó pesadamente en el sillón y enseguida se quedó dormido.

Tiempo después, se despertó sobresaltado por unos fuertes y frenéticos golpes en la puerta. Instintivamente miró su reloj de pared que marcaba las 02:05am y extrañado se levantó de su lugar y caminó preocupado hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó con un gruñido dormitado.

-Soy Levy… - Le respondieron del otro lado con una voz claramente cansada.

-Lárgate! – Exclamó el Dragon Slayer.

-No. Gajeel… por favor… tengo que hablar contigo. –

-No! Vete! –

-Gajeel… de verdad lo siento… déjame explicarte… -

Algo dudoso, el mago optó por preservar algo de orgullo y se apartó de la puerta para caminar hacia su habitación, dejando a Levy afuera…

-Gajeel… ¿Gajeel?... ¿Me escuchás? –

La maga, algo terca, siguió golpeando la puerta y hablando, tratando de conseguir alguna respuesta del otro lado, pero el Dragon Slayer estaba lejos de escucharla… encerrado en su habitación… acostado en su cama… con algo de esfuerzo pudo volver a dormirse.

Al día siguiente, Gajeel sentía que su cabeza le daba miles de vueltas, una jaqueca realmente molesta lo obligó a levantarse. Desayunó algo rápido, recordando que la noche anterior no había comido (y solo el mero recuerdo le devolvió algo de su enojo) se duchó y se cambió para salir al gremio en busca de algún trabajo bien largo que le ayude a olvidar esos días tan extraños donde se desconoció a sí mismo.

Se miró al espejo buscando en su reflejo recuperar su postura habitual, su semblante serio y su exterior duro y frío.

Abrió la puerta y frente a sus pies se encontró una sorpresa que no esperaba. Su alumna y compañera de gremio estaba dormida en el suelo. Tenía un trazo negro de lágrimas secas que se habían dibujado con el maquillaje, claramente había sufrido algo de frío durante la noche, pues temblaba ligeramente y estaba acurrucada en el suelo abrazándose a sí misma…

-Tsk! Niña estúpida… - Se quejó el mago y la levantó del suelo en sus brazos. –Me traes muchos problemas. –

Recostó a Levy en el sillón y la cubrió con sábanas y un cobertor. Luego se sentó en una silla y la miró detenidamente…

_-No tienes idea de lo que haces conmigo… pequeña… - _ Pensó observándola y desvió la mirada avergonzado. No podía creer que él mismo tuviera esos pensamientos tan cursis.

Se masajeó la frente sintiendo la potente jaqueca aún presente, pero continuó allí sentado, esperando a que su compañera despertara…

* * *

Levy abrió sus ojos lentamente, ajustando su visión a la luz que entraba por una ventana. Al principio se asustó, no conocía el lugar donde estaba y solo recordaba haberse quedado dormida en la calle… frente a la casa de Gajeel. Se levantó sobresaltada, sentándose en la cama y miró a su alrededor preocupada…

-Hasta que al fin despiertas. – Escuchó que le reclamaban a sus espaldas. Reconociendo la voz, se dio vuelta de un salto para encontrarse al Dragon Slayer saliendo de una habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. –Será mejor que te duches. –

-No, Gajeel… Déjame explicarte lo que pasó… -

-Ahora no. Pasaste algo de frío por la noche. Ve a darte una ducha caliente. Te hará bien. – Sus frases cortas, su tono frío, su mirada esquiva hacían que Levy siguiera sintiéndose desafortunada, pese a estar finalmente frente a él, igual se notaba la distancia que el mago imponía entre ellos.

-No me importa. – Le dijo mirando hacia abajo. –Quiero que me escuches… -

-Y yo no quiero escucharte. – Le respondió hiriente. –Ve a ducharte. El baño está allá. – Señaló vagamente una puerta con su mano sin mirar si quiera un segundo a la chica.

Levy sentía la presión de las lágrimas otra vez en sus ojos y su instinto le insistía en salir corriendo, pero ella se aferró a la sábana que todavía la cubría luchando consigo misma para quedarse…

-Gajeel… me gustas mucho… -

Dijo finalmente y de forma directa. El Dragon Slayer se quedó petrificado en su lugar e inevitablemente la miró directo a los ojos. El rostro de Levy estaba totalmente rojo, pero en su mirada veía la determinación que había necesitado la pequeña para decírselo, la sinceridad de sus sentimientos y la inseguridad que le producía el silencio profundo que se instaló entre ellos.

-¿Qué estás esperando que te conteste? – Preguntó él serio.

Levy sintió como una daga fría y filosa que cortaba su pecho con frialdad. Bajó la mirada y se esforzó por seguir permaneciendo fuerte…

-No lo sé… - Respondió y se levantó de su lugar. –Pero al menos… - Lo miró fijamente. –Ya lo sabes… -

-Eres muy extraña, pequeña. – Le dijo caminando hacia ella algo inseguro. -¿Qué puede ver alguien como tú en alguien como yo?¿Cómo puedes sentirte así después… después de lo que te hice? –

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo. Pero es así. –

Gajeel se cruzó de brazos parándose frente a ella y se encogió de hombros. Levy tenía el rostro sonrojado, la mirada algo dolida, pero igual una sonrisa se había dibujado en sus labios…

-Sabes, Gajeel… Aunque tú… no sientas lo mismo… Igual me alegra habértelo dicho… - Lo miró sonriendo ampliamente y cerrando sus ojos dejó escapar una lágrima –Me siento mucho mejor! –

Él le limpió la lágrima fugitiva con el reverso de su mano y luego atrajo su cabeza hacia él, buscando sus labios con decisión. Levy se congeló sorprendida por la actitud inesperada, sintiendo el cálido beso sobre su boca sin saber realmente que hacer. Gajeel sonrió y le levantó el rostro tomándole suavemente el mentón, los ojos de Levy brillaban de emoción enmarcados por un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que la hacían ver adorable. El Dragon Slayer volvió a buscar los labios de la maga de escritura sólida, quien esta vez sí pudo devolver el gesto de afecto…

* * *

-QUEEEE? – Exclamó Lucy casi cayéndose de su silla por la sorpresa. –Tú debes estar loca, Levy-

-Creo que un poco… sí… - Río la maga peliazul con alegría.

-Bueno… si es lo que sientes… creo que estará bien… - Razonó la rubia pensando detenidamente. –¿Pero él no te dijo nada? –

-Creo que no necesita decírmelo, Lucy… Además Gajeel no es muy bueno con las palabras… Tú sabes… -

-Sí… supongo que no es su fuerte, ¿verdad? – Lucy le sonrió y con sinceridad le dijo –Realmente me alegro por ti, Levy… -

-Estoy un poco preocupada por Jey y Droy. – Comentó Levy bajando la mirada -¿Cómo se tomarán esta noticia? –

-Son tus amigos, Levy. Seguros se pondrán felices por ti… -

-No lo creo… Lucy… Son algo… sensibles… -

(Y efectivamente en el gremio, al escuchar la noticia, los miembros masculinos del Shadow Gear lloraban desconsoladamente abrazándose mutuamente por algo de consuelo y preguntándose porque su pequeña compañera había elegido semejante "monstruo" en lugar de alguno de ellos.)

Ya de nuevo en la casa de Lucy, la maga rubia se pregunta a sí misma como se podrá conquistar a un Dragon Slayer, pero avergonzada por sus propios pensamientos decidió no preguntárselo a su amiga… todavía…

**FIN!**

UFFFFF! Increíble el tiempo que me demoró escribir este final! Pero realmente quedo muy contenta con el resultado. Sinceramente no me imaginaba como Gajeel podía sincerarse sin irme demasiado del personaje (aunque para ser honesta, creo que un poco OOC está, pero es difícil encontrarle la vuelta a un personaje como éste)

Muchísimas Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Espero les haya gustado este fic y nos seguiremos leyendo!

IKHNY.


End file.
